Gravity Shifts
by Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid97
Summary: Summary: People change; it's a fact of life. Bella Swan thought she was just your average teenage girl that fell in love with a vampire. That is until Edward left her. Then her life went into free fall. Jacob helps her out of her dark spot, only to leave her too! When Bella changes, will a certain wolf help her get though it?
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Shifts **

Summary: People change; it's a fact of life. Bella Swan thought she was just your average teenage girl that fell in love with a vampire. That is until Edward left her. Then her life went into free fall. Jacob helps her out of her dark spot, only to leave her too! When Bella changes, will a certain wolf help her get though it? – Set in New Moon, after Jacob ditches her. Embry/Bella (In this story, Jacob, Quil and Embry are all 18, just so there is no age difference!)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Bella: Lilliana does NOT own Twilight, me, or any of the characters you recognise. She does, however, own the plotline.

Me: *Sighs unhappily* Thanks, Bella. *Perks up* Now on with the story!

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I thought I'd try writing an imprint story, you know just for me, but then my sister, Jill, read it and convinced me to publish it on here, and has been nagging at me to post it for months. So, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**~Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid~**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Bella's PoV**

Why does everyone I love have to leave me! First Ed... _him_, and now Jacob! I refuse to become a zombie, like last time. I won't put Charlie through that again. I saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at me when I was going that. It would be so much simpler if I saw Jacob and talked this entire thing over with him, like civilised people. At least then I would understand why he won't hang out with me anymore. I made up my mind, I'm going to go see Jake, and if he won't see me, well, I'm not above camping out in my truck until he will. Let's hope it won't come to that though.

I took off my ratty old sweats and pulled on a long-sleeved white stretch-cotton top and a pair of skinny jeans, and quickly pulling on my blue Converse high-tops, and grabbed my bag. It was Sunday, so Charlie was home, the usual Forks rain having kept him home from his fishing trip with Harry Clearwater.

I ran down the stairs with renewed energy.

"Dad! I'm going down to La Push!" I called out as I neared the front door. I got a grunt in return.

My truck took awhile to start. It must be dying, after how long? Great. Another thing leaving me.

"Bella!" I chastised myself out loud. "Don't think like that!"

The drive to La Push seemed to take forever, and when I finally pulled up at Jake's place, I was impatient. I got out of my truck and walked purposefully to the front door, and knocked on it harder than I probably should have. Jacob answered. He was over 6ft now, 6ft8 probably, and covered in thick muscle. It brought me back to my comment on my birthday, when I said that anabolic steroids were really bad for him, and it made me wonder if that was something I should be worried about. His hair had been shorn off and his face was cold, but I was positive it was Jacob. How much could he have changed in 2 weeks?

"Bella," Jacob said, his voice cold. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see my best friend, Jacob. Is that a crime?" I answered back, hurt.

"Well, I don't want to see you." He growled back, his tone hard.

"What? You don't want to see me?" I whispered, trying to hide the pain in my voice, the hole in my chest threatening to rip open again.

"That's what I said, Bella." His voice held no emotion now, his face still cold.

"What have I done, Jacob!?" I suddenly shouted "Why are you pushing me away?! Oh, wait, I know the answer. You thought I was a toy, and now you're finished with me!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me.

"You don't know anything." Jacob replied. I saw a flash of emotion cross his face briefly, but then it was gone and his emotionless mask was back in place. This only made me angrier. I started shaking.

"Maybe you should go, Bella." He said, his voice wary now.

"I already was!" I shouted, angry tears running down my face. Instead of going to my truck, I headed for the forest, still shaking. What had I done to deserve this!? The two people I loved most in this world, leaving me. I picked up my pace, and started jogging, angry thoughts replaying over and over in my head.

Doing what is quite a normal thing for me, I tripped over a tree root. This, however, only served to make me angrier. I started shaking even harder, until I felt like I was going to explode! It felt like my bones were breaking and reforming. Then all of a sudden, I heard the seams of my jeans ripping and the fabric of my top stretching, then _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_. I looked down at the ground, panting, and gasped. Where my feet should have been were giant white paws.

"Oh My GOD! Why does everything bad always happen in bloody forests?! First _he_ leaves me in a forest, ALONE, and off the trails! And now I turn into a giant wolf in one! Fitting though, _he_ left me so I could live a normal human life, but I go and turn into a fucking monster" I thought bitterly.

"_Bella_!"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Constructive criticism would be great, but no flames!**

**See you next chapter! **

**~ Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Shifts **

Summary: People change; it's a fact of life. Bella Swan thought she was just your average teenage girl that fell in love with a vampire. That is until Edward left her. Then her life went into free fall. Jacob helps her out of her dark spot, only to leave her too! When Bella changes, will a certain wolf help her get though it? – Set in New Moon, after Jacob ditches her. Embry/Bella (In this story, Jacob, Quil and Embry are all 18, just so there is no age difference!)

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Me: Embry? Can you do the disclaimer for me? Please?

Embry: As much as she may want to, Lilliana does NOT own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

Me: Thanks very much for that very blunt deduction, Embry. On with the story!

* * *

**A/N: So. Chapter two is now up! Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! I love that you guys love my story! **

**~Lilliana-Lissa HathawayDavid~**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Embry's PoV**

I was running though the trees on my patrol. I loved it when I was phased and no one else was. I was relaxing just to run without other voices echoing in my head.

"Oh My GOD! Why does everything bad always happen in bloody forests?! First _he_ leaves me in a forest, ALONE, and off the trails! And now I turn into a giant wolf in one! Fitting though, _he_ left me so I could live a normal human life, but I go and turn into a fucking monster" A female voice thought bitterly. Wait! Female?! A voice I recognised too.

"_Bella_?!" I thought, shocked. How could a female phase? That hasn't happened in the history of the tribe!

"Embry?! Go away! I'm a monster!" She though, I could hear the pain in her voice.

"No, Bella, you're not! Where are you? I'll call Sam, then I'll come and find you and he can explain things to you about what's going on." I tried to be as soothing a possible. I remember what it was like when I first phased, feeling scared and alone.

"Sam Uley?" Bella questioned warily. Jacob had obviously told her what he used to think of Sam. Before he phased.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it at the moment. Bella, tell me where you are?" I thought at her soothingly

"In the woods. Near Jacob's house." Her inner voice broke slightly and she whimpered softly.

"Okay. Sit tight, Bells. I'm on my way."

I changed direction, and after howling for Sam, dashed off to where she said she was.

I almost staggered at the force of her memories. God, she's in so much pain right now. Lost in her own thoughts. I didn't want to intrude, but it's not like I had any other choice. She's thinking about what happened when that _bloodsucker_ left her in the woods. I growl when she compares it to what had just happened with Jacob. How could Jake act so cold, and callous? I came to a stop about 50 metres from the small clearing she's in. Time to interrupt her thoughts.

"Bells, I'm almost there." I thought to Bella and finally noticed Sam's presence in my mind.

"I'll explain everything when I get there Bella." Sam decided to make his presence known to Bella as well. She gave the mental equivalent of a shrug, like she didn't care anymore.

I walked into the clearing, slowly, as to not startle her. I looked around the small clearing, and saw a huge mound of caramel fur, small compared to the hulk of the rest of the pack but still, lying on the ground towards the far side of the clearing.

I walked closer to it and she turned to look at me. All of a sudden, I felt a tingling in my fur, and my world shift. It wasn't gravity holding me to the Earth anymore, It was her. Bella.

Oh, Crap. Jake's gonna kill me!

* * *

**So... Good? Bad? Would love the reviews!**

**See you next chapter!**

**~Lilliana-Lissa xx**


End file.
